


I'm in control now

by lindalamoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Play, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dubious Consent, First Time, Ice Play, Incest, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindalamoon/pseuds/lindalamoon
Summary: The boys manage to piss off a male vixen who decides to get back at them in a kinky way.Sam ends up naked and tied spread-legged to a chair and Dean gets hit with a sex pollen whammy. But instead of just jumping Sam, he teases him until he is an incoherent mess, bringing him to the edge over and over.This is a fill for a prompt on spnkink_meme.The original prompt can be found here:http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/57666.html?thread=15826242#t15826242





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In my understanding, Sam and Dean do not kill humans unless there are very special circumstances that warrant it.  
> Vixens, as referenced in this story, are not humans, but human-looking monsters, that usually end up killing their victims.  
> Just to keep everyone's conscience clean.

Dean came back to the booth, holding up two beers in his hand, waving them like a trophy. Sam looked at him with concern and unease.  
“I still think we should leave town.” he tried again. He shifted uneasily in his seat as Dean sat back down, looking around the bar. “What if someone saw us breaking into the museum.”  
“Oh, come on!” Dean sniffed. “Relax a little, dude. We just took out an entire coven of vixens! That calls for beers!”  
Grinning he held out a Blue Moon in Sam’s direction.  
“I even got you a girly beer.”

Sam’s forehead was still in a concerned frown, but he took the bottle handed to him. Not so much because he felt in the mood for a drink, but because he found himself staring at his brother’s mouth for a split second too long and was worried Dean might notice. The smile Dean was flashing at him stirred something in his gut that he had tried his hardest to keep on a tight leash these past two years.

“You know,” Dean started, leaning back relaxed in his seat. “I cannot believe we let that guy get away. I mean, _come on!_ ” he let out groan. “A _male_ vixen? Who’s ever heard of _that_ before!”

“So... are we going after him or what?”

“Nah, no need. I mean, the guy's a friggin dude!! It’s not like he has vixen powers. And Vixen magic doesn’t work on women anyway. What’s he going to do - try to seduce a man?” Dean snorted at the thought.

“I mean, he’d have to be gay, yes, but - would that really be that weird?”  
Sam shifted in his seat, a little uncomfortable at the slightly homophobic slur. He knew Dean didn’t have a problem with homosexuality in general - but he also knew his brother stood firmly on this side of that line. While he doubted there was anything Dean hadn’t tried when it came to sex with _girls_ \- as far as he knew, Dean had never even experimented when it came to _men_. It was another reason Sam tried so hard to ignore the flutter in his stomach every time he saw Dean taking his shirt off. He knew it could never lead anywhere.   
His brother completely ignored his question and chuckled again.  
“What a pussy, hiding in a girls club.”

Sam didn’t feel completely comfortable with a vixen still running around unchecked, even a male one, crazy as that idea sounded to his ears. But Dean had a point, the guy probably couldn’t work Vixen magic even if he wanted to.  
His brother waited for a moment for a reply from him, but then shrugged his shoulders and took a sip from his beer.  
Sam looked away to avoid staring at his brother’s lips around the bottle. Those lips... He quickly drank from his own bottle with a pang of guilt. It felt to him like he was betraying his brother’s trust by having these feelings, no matter how hard he worked to ignore them or at least keep them hidden.

*****

It was pretty late when they made it back to their motel room.

“What are you doing, admiring the decor? Open the friggin door. It is freezing out here!” Dean complained while Sam was fumbling with the room key.  
Sam had been responsible and decided to be the designated driver. It wasn’t the only reason he wanted to stay sober. He didn’t really trust himself not to slip up around Dean. So he’d stopped drinking after that one beer. But Dean - of course - hadn’t. And now he was drunk and annoying the hell out of him. It was a relief though - he much rather was annoyed by Dean than fantasizing about his lips around his... Finally the door opened and they stumbled in.

When Sam flicked the light switch he almost jumped in surprise to find the room to be _not empty_.

“Wha...?!”

“Hello boys.”

Sam’s mouth fell open. It was the skinny guy that had escaped them from the vixen coven earlier that night. He was now sitting in the armchair on the other side of the room. He had been waiting for them. Sam squinted. Both his hands laid flat on the armrests - he was unarmed. He quickly scanned the room, but he was alone. Did that idiot really think he could take them both out without backup or even bringing a weapon? He was half their size for crying out loud.   
Dean was apparently thinking along the same lines.

“Dude, you are even stupider than I thought. You get away when your entire coven gets slaughtered - and then you come back to the hunters that _took them out_?? What do you think is going to happen!? That we let you get away _again?_ ” he blurted out with a frown on his face. 

The guy ignored him and scowled.  
“You are late.” he declared, and his tone sounded displeased.  
“I had to wait for hours.”

“Boy, you are just asking to be killed.” Dean snorted.

Sam frowned, the hair at the back of his neck standing up. This guy was way too relaxed, his voice too confident.  
_Like he knows he’s got an ace up his sleeve_ ...  
Before he could say anything to Dean, the guy turned his head and looked right into his eyes.

“Tell me... How did you enjoy your beer, Sam? You like Blue Moon?” 

Dean’s head snapped up, looking over at his brother, alarmed. Sam shifted uneasily.  
_This isn’t good, how did he know what beers we were drinking? Unless..._  
Before he could finish his thought, the guy lifted his hand, kissed it briefly - then lazily held it out flat and blew gently over it into Sam’s direction.  
Dean’s mouth fell open at the completely out-of-place gesture. Sam frowned in disbelief.

“Did you just blow me a ki...” but he couldn’t finish his sentence. All strength seemed to have suddenly left his body. His legs gave way under him and he fell to his knees. A wave of dullness washed over him, making it hard to think. Slowly he tilted forwards and landed on the floor. It felt oddly soft and comfortable, it didn’t even hurt when his face collided with the wood.  
He heard Dean yell something in anger, saw him raise his knife. And from the corner of his eye he caught the skinny guy blowing his brother a quick kiss as well. It all seemed to happen at an incredible speed, like his mind was too slow and lazy to process everything. He felt the hardwood floor beneath him, a ringing in his ears - and then the thump with which his brother’s body collapsed on the floor next to him. He tried to get up, but his arms and legs wouldn’t react.    
Black shoes stepped into his field of view, as the guy walked over to stand between them.

“So you didn’t think I was dangerous, did you?”  
His voice sounded annoyed.  
“Didn’t think a male vixen would pose a threat? Calling me names for joining a girls club? How _dare_ you.”  
He knelt down on one knee.  
“Why should that kind of power be reserved only for women? Do you have any idea what it means to have that kind of total sexual control over somebody? Why would I not want that?!”

 _He laced our drinks_ , Sam realized. _Some potion or spell he could trigger with a kiss...  
_ He tried once more to lift his arms, but found that he couldn’t move at all.

“I will teach you a lesson, about power - and control.”

His voice seemed to come from very far away. Blackness washed around Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sam. Wake up, Sam.”

His brother’s voice sounded muffled, as if he had pulled a pillowcase over his head. Sam blinked a few times. Slowly the world came back into focus. He recognized the green and brown wallpaper of their motel room. It looked odd from his point of view on the floor. Pulling his hand under him he pushed himself up and was immediately greeted with a stabbing pain in his head.  
“Easy there, you ok?”  
“Yeah.” he groaned. “Bit of a headache.”  
“Yeah, had that too. It’ll pass in a minute.”

He felt Dean reach out and help him up into a standing position. Carefully, as not to agonize his throbbing head any further, he glanced around the room. It was empty, everything exactly where they left it. He looked himself up and down. Apart from the slowly dulling pain between his temples, he couldn’t find any obvious signs of injuries. And as far as he could tell, he’d woken up exactly where he had passed out.

“So what happened? Where’s the vixen?”  
“Don’t know. Guy was gone when I woke up.”  
“What - just like that? He didn’t kill us or hurt us or.. I don’t know.. _castrate_ us?”  
Dean scoffed derisively.  
“So much for the power of a male vixen.”  
He shrugged and went over to the half packed duffel bag on his bed.  
“My guess is - he wanted to give us a good scare. And then he bailed.”  
“I guess….” Sam shifted and tried to shake away the fog from his eyes. “But he _did_ use some kind of magic on us.”  
“Right, the kind where you have to lace someone’s drink first. That’s not magic, that’s called ‘roofies’.” Dean snapped back.  
His brother was clearly annoyed that someone had gotten the jump on him. But something in his logic didn’t sound right to Sam. He just couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He swayed a little where he stood, fighting for his balance. He still felt groggy, but at least the headache seemed to be subsiding.   
“What a douchebag.” Dean continued, throwing the last of his shirts in his bag and zipping it shut.

Sam took a step forward to his own duffel and caught himself on the bed frame just in time before his knees could give out from under him.   
“Whatever it was, it was strong. I can barely stand.”  
Dean turned to look at him, eyebrows raised.  
“Really? ‘Cause I feel good. _Great,_ actually,” he frowned, then shrugged. “He probably didn’t put as much in mine.”  
Then a smirk spread over his face.  
“Or it just takes more to bring me to my knees than you, Sammy.”

Sam simply grunted in response, squeezing his eyes shut at the wave of nausea hitting him. Dean put his jacket on and grabbed his duffel. He cocked his head.  
“Well. I gotta admit though - I can kind of understand the guy. I mean - having control over someone - sexually… that’s pretty great, right?”  
Sam rubbed his forehead with his thumb, trying to massage away the dizziness.  
“What are you talking about, Dean?”  
“Don’t you get it? Having someone, all helpless and at your mercy? You can do whatever you please to them?” his voice sounded like he got really excited at the thought.  
“What?” Sam shook his head, irritated. “What kind of talk is that? You almost sound like you wanna be a vixen yourself.”

Dean shifted, then licked his lips and strolled over to him. Sam registered somewhere in the corner of his mind that he was still holding the duffel bag in his hand.   
“I just like to be in control. That’s all.” he cocked his head and looked straight at him. There was something in his eyes, an eagerness that send off little alarm bells in Sam’s head. But his mind still worked at a snail’s pace and he found it really hard to concentrate on anything. For a second, he just stared back, confused, and then decided to change the topic.  
“Whatever. Let’s get out of here. You’re good to drive, right?” he blinked a couple of times to get his eyes back into focus.

“Oh, so now _you_ want to be in control. Bossing me around. Is that it?”  
Sam was speechless for a moment. _What the hell?_  
“What? No.” he blinked again, and rubbed his eyeballs with his palm, trying to get rid of the haze. “I just want to get out of this town, that’s all.”  
“Why do we have to do what _you_ want? What if I would like to stay?”  
His brother’s stance vaguely reminded Sam of a wild animal looking at his prey.  
“ _What_ is going on with you?! _Jeez_ , Dean, I just want to leave. Let’s go.”  
“That right there is exactly the problem, Sammy. You always talk back to me. Make me do what you want.”  
Dean took a step forward towards him. His voice sounded threatening somehow.  
“I don’t like that.”

Something was not right. Dean was standing too close. He was still holding that stupid duffel bag. A small voice in the back Sam’s head told him that Dean would usually never stand this close to him. But everything was still so hazy, he had trouble just keeping the balance on his own two feet - and his brother acting all weird was just not high on his priority list right now.

It immediately became his number one in the next second though, when Dean let the bag fall to his feet and lunged for him. Sam’s eye caught the glimpse of metal but then an arm wrapped around his neck and he was pulled backwards. Gasping for air, he clawed at Dean’s arm, but his muscles were still slow to react and his movements uncoordinated. He wanted to yell at his brother to stop, but didn’t have enough breath for it. The arm around his throat tightened, the need for air became almost unbearable. It took only moments until darkness washed over him once more and he disappeared in the black embrace of unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing he noticed when he awoke again was that he wasn’t lying on the floor this time. At least his head seemed somewhat upright. His headache was gone, but he still felt tired and drifted in and out of focus for a few moments. His arms were sore. But when he tried to shift into a different position, he found that he couldn’t. Startled, he forced his eyes open.

He realized he was sitting in one of the two armchairs in their motel room. He was slouched down so much in the chair that he was almost lying in it. His wrists had been bound together, lifted up over his head, bent at the elbow and down over the backrest of the chair - and tied down somewhere behind him. Tentatively he pulled at his bonds, only to find them tight and ungiving.

He looked around warily, trying to shake off the last strings of unconsciousness still pulling at him. Why was it so damn hard to focus? Dimly he noticed that he was wearing only his boxers, and that his ankles had been bound to the feet to either side of the chair. He wiggled them. Different from his arms, his legs appeared to be tied with longer pieces of rope, and had some play. But before he could worry about why that was, his gaze fell on his brother - and he froze.

Dean was watching him intently from the second armchair, with growing interest in his eyes. He must have sat there and waited for him to come around. There was something fiery and dangerous dancing in his eyes, and it made Sam uneasy. The room was dimly lit only by a single lamp on the night stand. But he could clearly see the reflection of the light on the blade in his Dean’s hand.

“Dean?”

His brother didn’t reply. He just smiled, then pushed himself up and took a few very slow and deliberate steps to cross the room. He never stopped playing with the knife in his hand the entire way. He stepped right in between Sam's legs - and knelt down. Sam let out a slightly unsteady breath, suddenly very aware that he was wearing nothing but underwear. The fog around his brain had not entirely lifted. But when Dean held up the knife, he knew his brother wasn’t going to use it to cut him loose.

“What the hell are you d-” the rest of the word got stuck in his throat when he felt the touch of the cool metal on his thigh. Less than half an inch away from where his boxers ended.  
He searched Dean’s face in worry and confusion, but his brother’s eyes were locked on the knife.  
He pushed it forward, slowly, and the blade disappeared inside his boxers. He didn’t press down hard enough to break the skin, but Sam held his breath and sat stock still, not daring to move. He didn’t even dare to speak, not wanting to distract Dean and risk him slipping and cutting him by accident.

With the sharp sound of ripping fabric, his brother pulled the knife up in one quick tug, cutting the side of his boxers open. The torn cloth still covered most of him, but he immediately felt some red creeping onto his face. He’d seen enough porn movies to know where this was going.

Sam tried to silence the part of his brain that was rather excited as the notion of Dean sitting between his legs and giving attention to his.. _private parts._ He scolded himself that this was the work of a spell, and there was nothing erotic about it. That he was in a potentially very dangerous situation.  
Before Sam had time to protest Dean quickly slid the knife into his other pant leg, making him flinch. A second later, the fabric tore again, and Dean’s hand grabbed the remainder of his boxers and discarded them by throwing the torn cloth over his shoulder.

The sudden rush of cool air on his groin made him shiver. Dean let out an amused sound at his reaction and let his gaze wander unashamed over Sam’s body, taking it in. His eyes were dark and there was an lascivious smile playing around his lips. 

Sam swallowed down hard and tried to find his voice.  
“What are you doing?”  
Dean didn’t reply right away. Instead he took his sweet time examining the sight in front of him. Sam tried his best not to squirm and shy away from Dean’s probing eyes, not wanting to give away how much it was getting to him. But the way he hungrily took in every inch of his body was definitely _doing something_ to him.  
_Nothing erotic, huh?_

Dean chuckled satisfied, and it sounded dangerous. He looked up at him.  
“You should be worrying about what I am _going_ to do to you.”


	4. Chapter 4

_You should be worrying about what I am_ going _to do to you._

Dean’s voice sounded more than just a little intimidating - dark and dangerous, and full of promise.

“You’re going to torture me.”  
The thought wasn’t pleasant, but he would prefer it over the alternative that was looming in the air.

Dean turned his head to look at the knife in his hand, watching the light dance on the blade. Then he put it on the floor and smiled at him.  
“No Sammy. I don’t want to torture you.”

Something dark crept into his smile. He placed his hands on Sam’s knees, his fingers spread out possessively.  
“I want to _control_ you. I want to _own_ you.”  
He began leaning in, pushing his hands upwards towards his groin. Sam felt the trail of his thumbs running up on the sensitive inside of his thighs. A shiver ran down his spine and he felt his stomach tighten. The higher Dean’s hands crept, the more he leaned in, pushing his legs apart in the process, exposing Sam further.  
“I want to make you submit. You will long for my touch. You will be out of your mind with lust. You will be a hot mess of want and need under my fingers.”  
His hands stopped, his thumbs resting just next to his perineum. Sam’s breathing hitched.  
“You will beg me to let you come.”

To his shock and embarrassment, Dean’s words had a reaction on his dick. Sam could feel a little pool of heat forming in his groin. In a flash of panic he pressed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, trying to fight his body down. Dean might be under some kind of spell, but he sure as hell wasn’t. He shouldn’t be reacting like this. And once Dean would come off of this mind-whammy, he would realize that too.

His eyes jerked back open when Dean’s thumbs brushed over the base of his cock and he drew in a surprised breath. It was just the slightest touch, his finger tips just ghosting over his flesh - but it sent sparks of electricity along his skin that made him quiver.  
“You have a beautiful dick, Sammy. I’m looking forward to sucking it later.”

Sam’s mind went blank for a few heartbeats. Almost instantly, the heat in his groin started to grow and spread. And he was sure there was no way Dean could have _missed_ his reaction to that announcement.  
_Not good, not good, not good..._

“Would you like that? Feel my mouth around you?” Dean hummed, his eyes fixed on his.  
“No. I don't.” Sam pressed out between clenched teeth.  
But just the thought of his brother's lips on him send waves of electricity to his groin. To his horror, he realized that his dick had slowly started to fill in complete betrayal of his words.

He shivered. He couldn’t let Dean get to him. If he did, his brother would see him for what he really was, once the spell had worn off. He could live with Dean knowing he was gay. But Dean could never know that he was the kind of sicko that secretly dreamt about his own brother.  
As messed up as it sounded, right now he wished Dean had been mind-tricked into simply torturing him the old fashioned way.

Almost involuntarily he tried to close his legs. But Dean quickly caught his knees and held them firmly in place.  
“Ah ah ah.” he said, and there was a warning edge to his voice.

His tone make Sam worry what would happen when Dean was _done_ with him. Vixens had a tendency to kill their prey when they were finished using them. He knew that under normal circumstances Dean would never intentionally hurt him. But this spell was clearly making him do a lot of things his brother normally _wouldn’t do_.

Dean leaned back a little and reached for something under the chair. When his hands came back up he turned and started wrapping something around his right thigh. It was some kind of a padded belt. A sturdy looking rope was looped through it, leading off to the side, behind and around the chair, disappearing somewhere out of sight. Without offering any explanation, Dean turned to his left leg and put an identical belt on it, just above the knee.  
When he was done he got up and took a step backwards, looking down at him. Sam saw that held the ends of two ropes in his hand.

Dean grinned - and pulled on the ropes. Sam’s stomach gave a jolt when the ropes tightened and his legs were pulled apart. The belts above his knees were pulling them to the side, and towards the back of the chair, where the ropes looped around. Dean kept pulling, and his knees spread further. He tried to resist, but his muscles were still weak from whatever drug the vixen had given him. Shivering he had to watch how Dean kept reeling in the ropes further and further, spreading his legs until they slid up and over the armrests of the chair. His feet were almost at the height of the seat. Now he understood why the ropes around his ankles had had so much play. With his thighs out to the side and over the arm rests, they were now holding his legs tightly in place.

His breathing hitched. He was totally on display for Dean. And judging by the glint in his brother’s eyes, he enjoyed what he saw. He felt a flush of red heat on his cheeks. This position made him feel incredibly vulnerable - and nervous. He wasn’t at all sure his brother was not about to hurt him.

Dean secured the ropes and stepped forward.  
“Now let’s get you a little more comfortable, shall we?”  
He reached out and firmly grabbed Sam’s hips. With another flash of heat to his face, Sam registered how warm Dean’s hands were, and his skin prickled where he was touching him.

Dean pulled his hips forward on the chair, up to the front edge. The movement caused his legs to be spread even more, and his pelvis automatically rotated upwards to accommodate. With a slight shock Sam realized that not only lay his cock bare and open before Dean, but this position gave him access to his... bottom... too. He swallowed down hard. It didn’t take a genius to figure out where this was going.

This had to stop. He couldn’t even decide whether he was more afraid of what Dean would do to him, or how he might react to it.  
He had to try to get through to his brother.

“Dean. This isn’t really you. This is just a spell.”  
Sam clenched his teeth and tried for his most calm and reasonable voice.  
“Why don’t you get the knife, cut me loose - and we’ll figure this out.”

Dean straightened back up, completely ignoring him, and let his gaze wander over Sam’s exposed body, leering. His tongue slowly slid over his bottom lip. Sam shifted and tried to pull at his arms and legs again, wanting to cover himself. But the ropes and belts held him tightly in place, and kept his legs spread wide open.

Seemingly satisfied with his handiwork, Dean disappeared to the side and out of Sam’s field of view.  
“Dean?” Sam called after him.  
His brother still didn’t respond, and Sam could tell from the sound of rustling fabric that he must be rummaging through his duffel bag. He took a deep breath to try and get his breathing under control.  
If reason didn’t get through then it was time for a change in tactics. Maybe he could annoy and provoke Dean enough to snap. He would risk getting hurt, but he could deal with an angry Dean much better than this intimidating and seductive version of him - who was on his way to find out about his brother’s darkest desires.

“It’s not gonna work. Whatever you do, it’s not gonna work. You’re gonna fail.”

The ruffling sounds halted and Dean reappeared in front of him. He just stared at him for a few seconds, then slowly, he drew his lips up into an amused smile.  
“Is that a challenge?” he asked in his lowest, most raspy voice.  
The dangerous fire was still glowing behind his eyes, and Sam’s stomach gave a little nervous flutter at the confidence oozing from his brother’s voice. But he pulled himself together and tried again.  
“You actually think you can.. what? Get me off? I’m not gay, dude.”

The lie rolled easily from his lips. He’d started telling it when he was a ten, right after he had figured out he liked boys more than girls. It was hard enough being the new kid in any new school he went to. He hadn’t wanted to be new _and_ gay. He thought he’d sounded pretty convincing. But his brother seemed unimpressed. Time for a more direct attack.

“And neither are you. Or do you wanna tell me something? Have you been hiding in a closet all these years?” he tried to make his voice sound as goading as he could muster. But being tied up naked and spread open on display took a lot of the conviction out of his words.

Dean just kept looking at him with that smug smile on his face, utterly unfazed by Sam’s attack on his sexuality. Then, slowly, he lowered himself down onto one knee - until his head was right between Sam’s legs. Sam’s heart almost missed a beat at the sight of his brother’s head so close to his privates.

Dean leaned forward, parting his lips slightly, stopping only when he was less than an inch away from his dick. His eyes were locked with Sam’s the entire time, watching him, observing him with his piercing eyes. Sam’s breathing sped up and he could feel his heartbeat in his ears. He could only hope Dean didn’t notice. He was suddenly hyper-aware of every inch of flesh between his legs. His brother’s mouth was hovering so close, he could practically feel the heat radiating off his skin, and the warmth of his breath ghosting over his cock. He tried to keep as still as he could, hoping not to give himself away. With a lump in his stomach he noticed that his dick was already half-erect, and tingling with arousal.

And in an almost pornographic gesture Dean pursed his lips and blew some air onto the sensitive skin of Sam’s cock. The reaction of his body was almost instantaneous. His dick gave an interested twitch and and the smallest quiver escaped his lips before he could press them shut. Sam turned his head in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.  
The grin on his Dean’s face widened.

“Oh, I think we’ll be just fine.”  
“That means nothing.” Sam said in defiance, and with a hint of panic, but he kept his head turned to the side. His knew his arousal must be written all over his face, and he didn’t want his brother to see. He cursed himself for how pouty his voice sounded, and cursed his body for betraying him like that.

“Fine then. Have it your way.”  
Dean got up and disappeared behind him. A second later something soft was dragged over his head. It was pulled tight and he could feel a knot being tied at the back of his head. Dean had blindfolded him.

He felt his brother’s lips at his ear.  
“There.” Dean growled in a low voice. “That should help you focus completely on what I’ll be doing to you.”  
His voice had dropped again to that deep, husky rumble that directly resonated with something in his groin and a shiver ran through Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed that the chapter count went up.  
> This story was supposed to be just four chapters long, and now it looks like it will end up being closer to six or seven.  
> But what can I say? Dean likes taking his time.

Dean suddenly disappeared from his side and left Sam fighting to keep his breathing as calm as possible. The blindfold was decidedly _not_ helping him relax. It just seemed to make him even more aware of his current exposed position. He inhaled deeply and forced himself to breathe out as slowly as he could manage. He needed to do whatever he could to hide his arousal from his brother, and to conceal his intimidation from whatever possessed him. Never show weakness to your enemy.

He flinched when a strong hand caught his a jaw, pushing fingers into his cheeks, preventing him from closing his mouth again.  
“Relax for me, Sammy.”  
The hand holding him pushed, and his head was tilted backwards until it hit the chair.  
“And now swallow.”  
Something round and made out of glass touched his lips. A second later a bitter liquid ran down his tongue and Sam tasted the sharp sting of alcohol. He instinctively tried to close his mouth and twist away from the bottle, but the fingers on his jaw just pressed down a little harder.

Dean’s grip wasn’t actually painful, but firm and unrelenting, holding him tightly in place. The liquid kept pouring into his mouth, slowly filling it. Helpless, Sam pulled on his bonds - with his head bent backwards like this, the alcohol pooled at the back of his throat. He gurgled and spat, and tiny bits of the liquid found its way into his nose. It stung like hell, making him twist even more.  
The hand on his jaw loosened its grip for a moment, only to be immediately pressed down flat over his lips. Two fingers pinched his nose shut. He couldn’t breathe.  
“C’mon, Sammy, swallow. Don’t want you to suffocate on cheap whiskey.”

With the burning sensation in his nose and the liquid swirling around in his mouth and throat, the need for air quickly became too much. There was no other way. Sam quickly swallowed in several heavy gulps. As soon as all the liquor was gone, the hand disappeared from his face and he gasped for air.  
“Now there’s a good boy.”  
He didn’t even need to see Dean to know he was wearing that smug and satisfied smile again.

“You know what? You’re making me want some, too.”  
The chair creaked as his brother leaned forward, bringing his head next to his own.  
“But I don’t want to drink from a glass.” he hummed. His lips were so close to Sam’s ear that they almost touched it. Warm breath ghosted over his earlobe and made his heart miss a beat.  
A moment later he felt the bottle on the side of his neck.  
“I wanna drink from your skin.”  
His brother gently tipped the flask and slowly poured the whiskey onto him. The liquid ran down his neck, drizzled over his collar bone down his chest, over his left nipple and down his stomach. It left a cold trail in its wake, which tingled and send chills down his skin. When did his skin become so hot, anyway?  
Some of it pooled in his belly button and finally dribbled down his groin, disappearing between his legs.

He almost jumped out of his seat when Dean’s licked over the side of his neck.  
His tongue felt unbelievably hot compared to the cool touch of the whiskey.  
“Mmmh,” his brother hummed with content. “This tastes really good.”  
Sam wasn’t sure whether he meant the whiskey or his skin, but didn’t have time to think about it. A puff of air was blown on the wet spot on his neck, shooting sparks of arousal right into his groin area again. Then Dean moved his head and nibbled on his collarbone, before following the trail of liquid further down.  
Sam couldn’t help but gasp when his tongue lapped over his nipple.

He heard a soft laugh.  
“Sensitive nipples?”  
Sam pressed his lips tightly together. But Dean didn’t seem to expect an answer.  
“That’s good to know.” His voice was dark and filled with delight about having found a weakness.  
Immediately he ran his tongue over the same spot again, making Sam struggle not to let out another gasp. His brother gave an almost dirty chuckle and then caught the little bud between his lips, massaging it lightly. Sam’s insides started to tighten, and he felt a heat rise in him. All the nerve endings in his nipple seemed to be directly connected to his dick. Almost involuntarily he started to squirm, trying to get away from the bittersweet assault.  
He felt Dean’s lips draw upward into a smile against his hypersensitive skin. Then the lips tightened around his nipple and his brother gave a single, drawn-out suckle. Sam pressed his head back and squeezed his eyes shut under the blindfold not to moan out loud.  
“Mmh-mh, yes, you are _really_ sensitive.” Dean murmured, without stopping to gleefully nuzzle on his nipple.  
“I will come back later and get your other one standing up like this too.”  
_Later? How long is he planning to drag this out?_

His brother’s lips left his nipple and followed the trail of whiskey towards his stomach. Sam let out a suppressed sigh of relief, trying to get his breathing and heart rate back under control, now that his nipple was given a break.  
_Geez_ , Dean hadn’t even really _touched_ him yet, and he was already hard and panting.  
His relief lasted only until he realized where his brother’s lips and tongue were headed. Dean stopped briefly at his belly button to make a joyful slurping sound, sucking the few drops of alcohol from the crease. Then he continued his path downward.

When he reached the sensitive area just below his hips, Sam’s breathing hitched.  
“Stop.” he pressed out quickly between two heavy breaths. “Don’t do this.”  
Dean halted his nuzzling for a moment.  
“Oh Sammy. I’m just getting started.”  
His tongue pressed down into his soft skin and drew a few slow, deliberate circles. Sam trembled. It tickled, yet somehow, even that shot right into his dick.

“Besides… I haven’t gotten all of the whiskey yet.”  
And with those words he dipped low between his legs and started stroking the inside of Sam’s thigh, his tongue lapping flat against him, just an inch away from his balls, sending sparks through his entire body.  
“Gah.” The sound slipped over his lips and before he could stop himself.  
Dean’s lips were _so close_ to his most private parts. Dean’s _very warm and soft_ _lips_. A shiver ran over his skin in anticipation.  
His brother licked him a few more times, his tongue dancing and teasing. And then he pressed his nose into his groin with a lustful, hungry grunt, making Sam want to moan out loud. Quickly he pressed his lips together. He wanted to tell his brother to stop, but he didn’t trust himself to speak without giving away how turned on he was.

“Aw, you’re trying to stay quiet?” Dean’s voice scolded him.  
“Let’s see what I can do about that.”  
Fingers wrapped around his length, embracing him, and giving one single, excruciatingly slow thrust.  
Sam almost lost it right then. It was all he could do to stop himself from bucking up into Dean’s hand. A deep, guttural sound escaped from his throat.  
“Ungh.”

“There, that’s better.” The satisfaction was practically dripping from Dean’s voice.  
Sam groaned in frustration. He jerked on the ropes binding his legs as much as he could, trying to pull away from Dean’s hand. He barely moved an inch, but Dean’s grip around him quickly became extremely tight, almost like a warning.  
“Oh no, Sammy. I'm not done yet."  
His dick was fully erect now, Sam could feel it.   
"And I won’t stop until you beg me to let you come.”  
Dean gave him another deliberately slow thrust and he was seeing stars again.  
“And you will.”  
It sounded like a promise.  
Still trembling, Sam turned his head to hide his burning face.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean’s fingers were still wrapped around him, but they had stopped moving.  
Sam’s breath kept coming in pants through his nose, his lips tightly sealed. His dick desperately longed for the friction to continue, but he kept his hips as still as he could. He didn’t want to give his brother the satisfaction of thrusting needily into his hand.

He could hear clothes ruffling as his brother shifted and repositioned himself. When warm breath ghosted over his dick, he flinched, realizing exactly where Dean had repositioned himself to.   
“Look at how hard you are.” he teased. “I think you are ready to be sucked.”  
Sam’s insides coiled when the fresh wave of air hit his heated skin.

“Don’t you want that, Sammy? To feel my lips around you?  
The muscles in his thighs flinched without his doing. Sam pressed his lips together even harder. He knew his body was screaming a pretty loud and clear _Yes_ at Dean. But he would rather bite his tongue than admit to it.  
If he could only hold on a little longer. The spell had to wear off eventually. If he could last until then, if he could keep fighting, he could chalk it all up to the drug.

Without warning, Dean’s warm lips were suddenly pressed against the tip of his cock, and he opened them just enough to let the head slip in. Warm, wet, delicious heat engulfed Sam, sending fireworks through his body.  
His head flew back against the cushions and all his muscles spasmed at the same time, as Dean slowly let his lips glide over his dick as if it was a lollipop. With tremendous effort Sam managed to keep his mouth shut, but there was no way Dean had missed his reaction.  
Not waiting for him to recover, his brother did it again, bobbing just the head of his dick past his lips, but this time he lapped his tongue against his frenulum.  
Sam couldn’t stop himself from moaning loudly.  
_Oh god, I can’t take this._

As if he had read his mind, Dean pulled off and chuckled.  
“I told you I was going to make you come, Sammy.” he said.  
Then his voice dropped into something a lot darker.  
“But not before you beg me for it.”

Suddenly Sam felt something being slipped over his cock and tightened almost painfully around its base. He let out a yelp of surprise.  
“I need you to understand this, Sammy.” Dean continued in his deep growl.  
“I’m in control now. That cock ring will make sure you won’t forget that.”

Without waiting for Sam’s objection, he took him in his mouth once more, but deeper this time, wiping away all of Sam’s protest in a blur.  
Sam gasped again as he gave him a strong suck before pulling back off once more.

“Tell me… Wouldn’t you like me to make you come?”  
Somehow Sam found the strength to clench his teeth in defiance. He was determined to fight this with everything he had.  
“This is just a spell.” he panted, the words spilling out of him.  
His brother just gave a soft laugh.  
“That’s alright. You’ll beg me for it soon enough.”  
“Never.” Sam pressed out between his teeth.  
But he wasn’t nearly as convinced as he tried to make Dean believe. His dick was on fire. And he could already feel the whiskey coursing through his veins. And it was working against him.

Instead of a reply, Dean closed his lips around him again, once again surrounding him with the delicious warm wetness of his mouth. He was no longer just gently caressing his dick, he was sucking in earnest now. His head bobbed up down, taking him in deeper with each down movement. Sam’s back arched upwards, and his whole body shuddered as pleasure shot through him like an electric shock.

His brother seemed to know what he was doing. He was teasing him, gliding his lips slowly up and down his dick, applying just enough pressure to make him even harder with each movement. Sam couldn’t hold back a groan.  
“Gah!”  
Quickly he clasped his mouth back shut, blowing out air through his nose in heavy breaths instead. Dean chuckled around his dick at his desperate attempt to stay quiet, and the vibrations sent tremors through Sam.

Sam felt ready to explode, his mind was slowly growing blank. And then, just as he thought he might come despite the cock ring, Dean’s mouth disappeared. He almost gasped at the sudden loss of contact and the breeze of cool air on his heated, wet and throbbing dick.

“It’s getting hot in here, isn’t it?”  
He heard Dean’s soft footsteps on the carpet walking away from him, and Sam let his head fall back to catch his breath, trying to calm himself. He couldn’t see what Dean was doing, but he heard a clinking sound that reminded him of glass. The footsteps returned to his side and a moment later Sam could feel Dean leaning over him. He wondered if he was going to make him drink more whiskey.

Something ice-cold and wet touched his clavicle, making him flinch involuntarily.  
“Let’s see if I can cool you down a little.”

The ice cube in his brother’s hands felt beyond chilling on his heated skin. He dragged it slowly from his left clavicle over his chest to his right. He twisted and squirmed under the cold, wet rock. Then Dean pushed the cube lower, making him shiver. He started drawing circles around his nipple, getting smaller and smaller with every turn.

Sam tried to steel himself, but couldn’t prevent letting out a small gush of air when the ice finally ran over his bud, which had already completely hardened.  
“There we go. And now the other.”  
The ice cube was pushed over his chest, and Sam knew Dean was moving deliberately slow, drawing out his torture. He repeated drawing smaller and smaller circles on his left side, and Sam could feel how his nipple stiffened.  
He almost sighed in relief when he the freezing cube was finally removed from his skin.

“Mmh. Now your nipples are perfect.” Dean sounded extremely satisfied. “They’re standing up all hard for me.”  
“Fuck you.” Sam pressed out. Not very elegant, but it was all that he could muster. His brother just gave a soft laugh.  
“Huh, or maybe it’s just the ice? Let’s test that.”  
The next moment Dean ran the tip of his tongue over his right nipple, making Sam gasp as his nerve endings all fired at the same time.

“Hm, I love how responsive you are.”  
Sam didn’t reply, but he didn’t need to. His brother licked over his nipple again, making him see stars. He had found his weak spot and they both knew it. And he wasn’t going to let the opportunity go to waste.

Dean kept pushing and prodding and running this tongue over his sensitive bud in unrelenting, slow strokes. And every teasing move and every lick was met with an eager twitch of Sam’s dick. The slow stimulation was almost unbearable. He tried to twist his torso away. But Dean’s hand quickly appeared on his chest, pressing down and keeping him in place while the assault continued.

Sam wanted to whimper, but bit his tongue. There was nothing he could do. He was naked and tied up and completely at Dean’s mercy. And his body had chosen to completely betray him. His insides were reeling in the pleasure Dean’s lapping tongue was causing him. He couldn’t remember ever being this hard. His stomach tightened with the building arousal and he could swear that could feel his pulse in his cock.

He shook his head. The whiskey was making him dizzy and he could feel his resolve slowly slipping away. He tried to keep still, but his body’s need for relief was slowly overtaking him. To his horror he felt hips buck upwards on their own.  
Dean’s rumbling chuckle made his cheeks burn. Of course his brother hadn’t missed his treacherous body’s approving gesture.  
“Do you want me to make you come, Sammy?”  
Sam pressed his lips together as tight as he could. His entire body was trembling with arousal, but he couldn’t allow himself to give in.  
“Good.” Dean sounded pleased. “Because there’s something else I want to do to you first.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that the final chapter count went up again.  
> Dean is just really enjoying this.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean got up again and Sam could hear him rifling through his duffel. He felt himself shift nervously, cursing the blindfold. He hated not being able to see what Dean was doing. The rustling stopped and his brother seemed to have found whatever he had been looking for, because a moment later he returned to his position between Sam’s legs. 

His brother’s shoulder brushed against the inside of his thigh as Dean knelt down, close to his privates. For the hundredth time, Sam tried reflexively to close his legs, but the ropes held him tightly in place. 

“Just look at you.” Dean’s voice had dropped to that deep growl again.   
“You must be so desperate to come, Sammy.”  
Sam swallowed and felt his face burn. He tried to shut his voice out, but it was hard to ignore that his dick was thick and throbbing and leaking with pre-come - directly in front of his brother’s face.  
_ Fuck. Everything will be screwed up. _

He clenched his teeth. Dean would probably hate him no matter what, once this was over. There was no way he would forgive him for this. Drug or not - if he had been the good brother he was supposed to be, Dean wouldn’t be sitting in front of his throbbing erection right now. Some part of him wanted to crawl in a hole and hide in shame. 

“But I am not done with you yet.”  
And with that promise hanging in the air Dean leaned forward and licked off the drop of pre-come from Sam’s dick with a long lap of his tongue, making him almost jump out of the chair. His brother made an almost obscenely appreciative humming noise.  
“Mmmm.”  
Then his tongue lapped over him once more.  
Sam gritted his teeth. The stimulation was just too much. If it hadn’t been for the cock ring, he would have come already.  
“Stop.” he pressed out.

Dean chuckled again, in his dark and dangerous rumble.  
“Oh no, not yet.”  
He placed a finger on the tip of Sam’s cock, and then slowly began dragging it downwards. Over his glans, his frenulum, down his length, over his balls and perineum.  
Sam flinched when felt Dean’s finger brush over his entrance.  
“I told there was something I wanted to do first.”

Slowly the finger moved around his hole, applying gentle but firm pressure, massaging him. Sam squeezed his eyes shut under the blindfold, trying to focus on anything,  _ anything _ else but that delicious point of pressure moving over him, touching him in all the right spots, sending his nerve endings into overdrive.

“Look at that, you’re sensitive here as well. This is going to be so much fun.”  
Sam willed himself to relax, not wanting to let Dean see how much he was getting to him. But he knew he was failing. Dean was touching him in his most private parts, in the most intimate way possible. The blindfold made it impossible to concentrate on anything else. Instead it seemed to amplify everything. He felt Dean’s fingertip on his skin, circling him, in almost uncanny detail. And it was definitely doing something to him.

Then Dean’s finger disappeared, but only for a moment. When it returned, Sam could feel something cool and slick coating it. It circled him a few more times, and then Dean placed his lubed finger directly over his entrance.  
Sam only had time to swallow down hard, before the finger started pressing against him, slowly parting his ring of muscle.  
He held his breath as the finger breached him. It felt odd for a moment, and also weirdly intimate. Dean must have used a good amount of lube, judging by how easily he slid inside. Sam almost wished he hadn’t. He wasn’t keen on pain, but at least it would have given him something else to focus on. Would have allowed him to get a grip on himself. Anything to distract him from the fact that this just felt so undeniably  _ good. _

Dean bent his finger inside of him, and Sam let out a shaky breath. He could feel the knuckles brushing against his inside walls, teasing him. The finger started repeating the motion, twisting around and stretching him gently.  
Sam trembled in response. He tried to keep still, but couldn’t entirely stop himself from squirming. How could this turn him on so much?

A second lubed finger appeared at his entrance, and started pushing inside, stretching him even further. The fingers twisted and turned, and every now and then they brushed over something inside of him in just the right way that made Sam see stars and let out a small groan. Then Dean pushed a third finger inside of him.  
Sam’s stomach gave an uneasy flutter. Dean was opening him up. It wasn’t like he hadn’t expected something like this was going to happen. But how far would Dean go before the spell wore off?

As if in answer to his unspoken question all three fingers were suddenly pulled out from him, making Sam gasp involuntarily.  
A second later something else was pressed against his entrance. It was cooler than Dean’s finger, and a lot harder. He jerked away from the contact, trying to pull on the ropes around his wrists to get some leverage. Instantly Dean’s big hand was on his hip, and pressed him firmly down into the cushion.  
“Ah ah! Stay very still.” There was a sharp, warning edge to his brother’s voice that made Sam instinctively obey him and stop struggling.

He felt the object being pressed against him again, but didn’t dare to move away. It must have been lathered heavily with lube as well, and he could feel it slick against his hole.  
For a few endless moments, Dean didn’t move. He just held the object firmly against his entrance with just enough pressure to let him know what he was about to do. Just enough to make Sam pant again, both from arousal and nervous anticipation.  
Then he began pushing.

The object was larger than Dean’s fingers, quite a bit larger, but not so much that it hurt. Sam felt his ring being stretched as the bulge of the object slid into him. He had never realized how many nerve endings he had on that tiny ring of muscles. And how they seemed to be directly connected to his brain’s pleasure center. His dick twitched again and he caught his lower lip in between his teeth and bit, trying to ground himself.  
The object seemed to taper off and get smaller again at the bottom, and his muscles closed around it once it was fully inside of him. Sam shuddered when he realized that he was now wearing a cock ring and a butt plug. He felt his cheeks flush with heat again.  
“Don’t hide your face Sammy. You look marvelous.” Dean scolded him.  
Then he chuckled darkly.  
“And I can see that you’re enjoying this as much as I am.”  
He ran his finger over his stomach, and Sam could feel a small damp spot on his belly, where his cock was heavily leaking pre-come, despite the cock ring. 

“You’re gonna like this. I know I am.”  
Without any further warning there was the click of a button, and Sam jerked as the vibrator in his ass sprung to life with a hum.  
He threw his head back and let out another gasp. “Ah!”

“Can you feel it inside of you, Sammy? Stretching you?” Dean taunted him.  
The vibrations were slow and sweet, rubbing the plug against his insides, massaging the sensitive ring of muscle at his entrance. Dean must have set it to the lowest setting. It was just enough to arouse him further, but not enough to push him over the edge.

Sam couldn’t help but squirm in his seat. He started panting again. From between his legs he could hear Dean’s approving growl. It seemed to go on forever, the slow stimulation driving him mad. Helplessly he pulled on his bonds, tried to twist away, but there was no escape. The butt plug was seated securely inside of him.

“I think you can handle a little more. Let’s dial it all the way up.”  
Sam heard another button click and the next moment the vibrations made him jump.  
They came strong and hard, shaking his entire body, sending waves of arousal through him.  
Then he felt a hand wrap around his length tightly and he gasped.  
He almost whimpered as Dean began pumping him, moving his hand up and down fast.  
“Ah. No! Stop!” he pleaded. He couldn’t take this. He was going to explode.  
The combination of Dean’s pumping hand and the overwhelming feeling of being stretched and the vibrating pressure in his rear was almost more than he could take.  
He hated how exposed and vulnerable he felt, but he also couldn’t remember ever being this hard and turned on in his life. The conflicting emotions were messing with his head.

He wondered faintly why Dean even had all this gear in his duffel bag. Or had the vixen left it for him? But then his brother’s mouth surrounded him again and he scrambled to form any coherent thought.  
“Gnnn.. ah!”  
His brother’s tongue darted over him and he sucked on him with every stroke. Sam panted, trying to get more air into his lungs as he felt his sanity slipping away from him more and more with every one of Dean’s laps.  
“Oh Sammy. You must want to come so badly. I know you’re close.”  
His brother’s hand kept pumping him in a rapid pace, making his insides coil and scream with pleasure.  
“Would you like me to make you come, Sammy? All you have to do is ask.”  
Sam heard himself whimper and the sound brought him back just enough to quickly press his lips shut to stop himself from blurting out anything he’d regret.  
_ I’m not gonna do it. I won’t beg for it. Never. _

Dean kept thrusting his fist around his cock up and down and lapped over his tip a few more times. Sam bit down on his lip harder. Just when he thought that he might come in spite of the cock ring, the vibrations stopped so abruptly that it left him lost for a moment.  
Through the haze in his sex-fogged brain he could hear his brother’s voice.  
“No Sammy. Not yet. Not until you ask me for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go. For real this time. Chapter count is not going to go up again. I'm like.. 90% sure.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the months-long hiatus.  
> I actually had the final chapters finished this entire time, safe for ONE paragraph that I just couldn't get to sound ... not awkward.  
> It finally clicked, and here it is. I hope you'll like it!

Sam sunk back down into the chair, trying to catch his breath.  
He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take.  
  
Dean’s hand disappeared from his cock and slid down to the base of the plug. He felt a tug as he started pulling it out. Sam gasped and balled his hands into fists. He could have sworn that Dean went deliberately slow, to make sure he would feel every single inch. He winced as the widest part passed his entrance, stretching it again.  
“Mmmh. Just perfect. If you could only see yourself.”  
Sam suppressed a groan. His brother was enjoying this way too much, and he didn’t even make an effort to hide his glee.  
  
“I know you’re trying really hard to stay quiet.” he heard him chuckling.  
A soft thud told Sam that Dean must have dropped the plug on the carpet.  
“But I love those sweet little noises your making.”  
Dean put his finger back at his entrance and lowered his voice.  
“I want to hear more of that.”  
He didn’t push in, just gently brushed the tip around his hole. Rubbing, prodding, massaging him. Sam’s lips parted on their own as his breathing sped up again. Dean moved his finger in an irregular pattern of circles and brushes, stroking and teasing him. Sam’s hips twitched excitedly every time the tip breached through the ring of muscles, only to tremble with longing when he retreated again. He cringed internally in shame at how eager and needily his body reacted to Dean.  
After what seemed like an eternity, Dean’s finger retreated completely, and there was silence for a few moments, only interrupted by Sam’s irregular panting. 

His heart missed a beat when he suddenly felt the tip of his brother’s dick pressed against his entrance. He swallowed, hard, and took in an unsteady, shaky breath, trying to fight down his rising nervousness. 

He hadn’t really done this with another guy before. Yes, he’d had one-night stands, but he’d always topped - to avoid getting hurt. The drunk guys he picked up at bars weren’t exactly what he would describe as _gentle_. And, Gosh, he’d always wanted Dean to be the one. Heck, he had fantasized about it more than once.  
_But never like this._

Large hands clasped around his hips, making Sam’s already hot skin tingle where Dean’s warm palms touched him. He trembled, torn between his fluttering nerves and how good and _right_ those hands felt on him. His hips twitched again out of reflex, his body defying his will completely now. Dean’s grip grew harder and his fingers dug into him with more force, as if to remind him again that he was in control. Then he started to slowly pull him down against him.  

Instinctively Sam forced himself to relax, and he clenched his teeth in anticipation of the pain. His back arched automatically as he felt Dean’s tip breaching his entrance - but the pain he expected didn’t come.  
It seemed that his brother’s preparations had opened him up well, and to his surprise he found that it didn’t hurt. It wasn’t even really uncomfortable, just.. _intense_ . Bit by bit, he could feel himself be stretched more, and a glowing heat spread through his groin with every inch that was pushed inside of him. His mouth opened in a silent cry of longing. 

Dean apparently was in no rush, moving slowly, almost carefully, giving Sam plenty of time to adjust to the intrusion. Vaguely he wondered if the _real_ Dean was still in there somewhere, somewhat in control, making sure not to cause him pain.  
His brother kept pushing, slowly, until his hips were flush with Sam’s. Then he stopped, breathing heavily.  
“Oh Sammy.” Dean’s own arousal was clear in his voice. His thumb rubbed gently over Sam’s hip bone, and he sounded almost like he was praising him.  
Sam just panted. He felt full, fuller than he’d ever thought possible. Dean kept perfectly still, but Sam felt every little twitch of his muscles, every breath he took with perfect clarity. 

The unfamiliar sensation of being filled and stretched flooded his mind with a rush of satisfaction and pleasure. He’d never imagined it could feel so wonderful.  
In a last attempt at resistance, Sam wanted to protest. His mouth opened and closed, but he struggled to get the upper hand through the delirium of both embarrassment and pleasure swirling inside his head.  
Then Dean started moving, and he forgot what it was that he did or didn’t want. 

His thrusts were slow at first, pulling out only a little bit before pushing back in. Sam could feel his every inch of his brother’s length gliding inside of him, stretching him. The pressure was intense, but completely free of any pain. His own cock arched in tandem with Dean rocking back and forth, and even his panted breathing seemed to synchronize to the rythm. The stimulation was slow and sweet, but there was also another feeling seeping into his mind.

He was losing his virginity - this was really happening. And he was losing it to his brother, to Dean. The only one he’d every really wanted. And Dean was every bit as careful and gentle as his fantasies had always promised him. It was almost too much to wrap his head around.  
For a moment, Sam forgot about the cuffs around his hands, the rope that bound his legs and the blindfold. He was simply reeling in the overwhelming feeling of intimacy. 

“Sammy, you feel... amazing.” Dean’s breathed heavily, his voice sounding slightly unsteady, but full of praise. Then his hands tightened on his waist and he picked up the pace.  
He started thrusting in and out of him, steadily getting faster, making Sam gasp each time he slammed deeply back into him, filling him up again.  
His movements were strong, pushing him into the cushions with each forward thrust. His hands were on his hips, holding him in place and pulling him against his groin, leaving him no choice but to take it.  
Sam’s insides tightened and coiled, pressure building up with each of Dean’s thrusts. He tilted his head back, gasping for air. He let out a string of strained noises between his teeth, every grinding push sending him further into a trance. The sound of his heart was pounding wildly in his ears.  

He heard Dean’s erratic breathing come as hard and fast as his own. His mind started spinning in wild circles, swooning in the ocean of new and intense emotions running through him.  
Then Dean angled his hips and brushed over something inside of him - and he exploded with fiery shocks of pleasure. Sam couldn’t stop himself from moaning out loud.  
“Beautiful, Sammy.” Dean purred. “Now do it again.”  
He gave another thrust and hit that same spot again, making Sam buck up in his grip and moan even louder.  
And then he did it again. And again. Relentlessly he pulled out and pushed back in, hitting that sweet spot every time. Sam’s head began swimming, his surroundings slipping away from him.  

When he felt Dean’s hand leave his hip and wrap around his dick, he lost it.  
His back arched again and his head flew backwards. There was no coherent thought left in his mind, all washed away by the ecstatic pleasure coursing through him. He heard a string of grunts and moans and couldn’t even tell if they came from him or from Dean. And he didn’t care. Everything else fell away. The only thing that mattered was the here and now, being ravished by Dean, and the wonderful bliss of pleasure that he was coaxing from his body.  

Dean was fucking him hard now, pounding into him, pumping his dick by hand in a matching rhythm. And with each thrust Sam’s orgasm was building further, his whole body was on fire, screaming, demanding release.  

Abruptly and without warning Dean pulled out of him. The sudden loss left Sam feeling empty, and drew a small whimper from his lips. His brother moaned a few more times, then something wet and warm spilled onto his stomach.  

Sam heard a soft thud as his brother slumped to the floor with a final grunt. His hand fell limp and slipped from his dick, slid down over his thigh and disappeared. He could hear a few more exhausted pants, then Dean went quiet.  
Sam instantly longed to feel his heat back on him. He squirmed helplessly in his bonds, his body hungry for friction and not finding any.  

He had forgotten why he wanted to fight this. He just wanted to come. Come from Dean’s warm hands or his warm mouth.  
“Please...”  
Dean remained silent. Sam knew he should feel humiliated for begging, but he couldn’t help himself. The need was simply too overwhelming.  

There was a long pause, with no sound coming from his brother. Gritting his teeth, Sam writhed and bucked on his chair in endless frustration.  
When Dean finally spoke, his voice sounded different. It was no longer dark and demanding like before. Instead it sounded almost soft and - concerned.  
“Sam?”  

“Dean... Please.... Dean…”  
He could hear his brother breathing, but there was no reply. Sam pulled on his bonds desperately, panting, going mad with need. What was Dean waiting for?  

“I need to.. I need... to…”  
It was incredibly hard to form any coherent thought. He was too far gone. He hated himself for it, but couldn’t stop himself from whimpering.  
“Please let me come. _Please_.”  

For the longest while, nothing happened.  
   
Then his brother’s fingers wrapped around him, causing him to moan out loud at the touch. The cock ring was removed with a quick snap, and after a moment of.. _hesitation_?.. the hand started moving up and down.  
“Aah.” Sam cried out and bucked upwards, thrusting into the hand, desperate for more friction, all humility forgotten.  

“Come for me, Sammy.”  
It wasn’t a command. Dean had spoken quietly, the tone of his voice warm and caring.  
It didn’t take more than a few strokes. Sam was beyond ready.  
“Deeeaaan!”  
With a scream his hips bucked upward one last time and he came.  

It was the longest orgasm he had ever had in his life. Wave after wave of tremors rolled over him, making his muscles spasm and convulse, covering Dean’s fingers and his stomach with come. His brother’s hand never left him, slowly stroking him until the last ripple of his climax had passed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with my gut and split the ending into two smaller chapters. This means the chapter count went up one last, final time. Sorry everyone!

Sam collapsed back into the cushions of the chair, completely spent. His mind was blank. For long moments, all he could do was trying to remember how to breathe. As if through a thick cloud of cotton he heard his brother’s muffled footsteps move away quietly and return after a few moments. A second later he was being gently wiped down with a towel.

Through the haze he felt the ropes around his ankles being cut and the belts removed from his thighs. His legs, still weak and numb from the strenuous position they had been forced into for so long, limply slid down from the arm rests. It felt so good to be closing them again. Something soft was placed over his privates, covering him, another towel probably. He heard Dean get up and move behind him, and felt the cuffs around his wrists being removed, too.  
Then the steps moved away from him, retreating to a corner of the room.

It took Sam a few moments before he could convince his tired arms to raise to his head and push off the blindfold. Warily, he glanced around.  
Dean stood a few feet to the side, at the far wall of the room, watching him silently. The expression on his face was hard to read, but his skin seemed paler than usual, and despite the dim lighting Sam could see how tense the muscles in his face were. Dean looked in his direction, but his gaze was trained on a spot somewhere on his chest, his eyes not quite meeting his own.

Unsteadily, he pushed himself out of the chair, trying to get to his feet without tumbling down or letting go of the towel over his groin. His legs were wobbly, but seemed able to hold him.  
Finally in a standing position he looked down and found to his surprise that it wasn’t a towel at all that Dean had used to cover him. It was one of his brother’s treasured Metallica shirts. He must have grabbed the nearest thing he could reach. Sam found the gesture almost endearing. He threw another glance at his brother.

Dean was still watching him from where he stood, his body stiff and tense. His eyes darted around from left to right, as if he didn’t know where to look.  
Sam swallowed.  
_The drug, the spell, whatever it was - it definitely wore off.  
_ He had the distinct impression that Dean was about to run from the room. The way he appeared to be carefully avoiding Sam’s gaze seemed almost… helpless. But Sam could also sense the frustration radiating off of him. Dean hated feeling helpless.

Sam wished his brother would say something. Anything. But Dean just stood where he was, stiff as a rock. He desperately wrecked his brain, trying to think of something he could do or say to relieve the tension. But he had no idea where to even begin.

With them both standing in silence, it only took a few seconds before he started feeling incredibly awkward. And he became _very_ aware that he was practically completely naked. He swallowed uncomfortably and cleared his throat.  
“I’m gonna take a shower.”  
Dean just nodded silently, still avoiding to look directly at him.

The first step he took was almost his last. The muscles in his legs, weak from the mix of knockout drugs and alcohol and still trembling from his orgasm, refused to carry him. His knees buckled and he saw the floor sailing towards him.  
Almost instantly he felt firm hands on his chest and under his arm, catching him.  
“I got you.” he heard the reassuring sound of Dean’s voice in his ear as his brother pulled him back up.

Wrapping a strong arm around his torso, Dean hoisted him up and started moving them both towards the bathroom. Sam leaned heavily on his brother, letting himself be dragged along, his legs barely functioning. Spell or not, Dean had really warm hands, he thought. How had he never noticed that before?

Dean might have been smaller than him, but he was practically all muscle. Seemingly without any effort at all, he was maneuvered into the shower and propped up against the wall, Dean’s hands holding him up and in place.  
But this brought them face to face with one another. He could see his brother’s gaze shift to avoid his eyes, looking uncomfortably to the side.

“It’s ok. I got this.” Sam said hoarsely. But Dean didn’t move or take his hands away.  
“You sure?”  
Sam could tell how much Dean wanted to just bolt from the room right now. But his brother would never abandon him when he needed him.  
_God, could he possibly love this man any more?_

“Yeah.” he nodded reassuringly. He wasn’t sure Dean would believe him, but he really wanted to be alone right now. So he clutched the shirt around his midsection tighter. His brother noticed the gesture and probably drew the right conclusion from it. He gave him a quick nod and then hurried out of the room.

Sam turned on the water and slowly slid down to the ground. He didn’t know what to think. He had just had the best orgasm of his life, given to him by his brother. What was he supposed to do now?  
He sat at the bottom of the shower, just letting the hot stream wash over him for a good five minutes, before he could muster the strength to get up and scrub himself clean.

When he stepped out of the bathroom ten minutes later, a towel wrapped around his waist, he found a pile of fresh clothes had been put on the dresser next to the door. He smiled and quickly pulled on the new pair of boxers. As he slid into the sweat pants, silently thanking his brother for chosing the soft, comfortable fabric over a pair of jeans, he took a look around the room.

Dean had cleaned up while he was in the shower, removing all evidence of what had happened. The armchair had been moved back into the corner. The towel and the remains of his destroyed boxers had been disposed.  
The ropes and chains that had tied him were gone.  
So was Dean’s duffel bag.  
And so was Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One short more chapter to go, coming up soon. Please let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Sam swallowed and a sinking feeling spread through his stomach. Had Dean left?  
Now that his brain was functioning again, he was pretty sure the spell had worn off right after Dean had come. Which meant Dean, completely sober and spell-free, had just witnessed his own brother come in front of him, while screaming his name. Sam knew it was doubtful he would be able to just ignore that fact. And Dean wasn’t exactly the type who would want to _talk about it_. But would he just take off and leave him?

But before the knot in his stomach could turn into panic, the front door opened and his brother walked in, dangling his car keys.  
“Car’s loaded up. Whenever you’re ready, I guess we should.. Uh..” he broke off pointed vaguely out the door behind him with his thumb.  
“Yeah.” Sam nodded, with a small sigh of relief.  
_At least he hasn’t ditched me yet._

Dean’s eyes had come to rest on his bare chest. Immediately Sam became acutely aware that he hadn’t yet put on a shirt. He felt a faint trace of red appear on his cheeks. And as if his brother suddenly realized what he was staring at, Dean’s head jolted up and he quickly looked to the side, examining the door frame. Anywhere but at Sam.  
Sam’s heart sank again. So this was what it was going to be like from now on? Not that he could really blame Dean for feeling awkward around him.  
He quickly pulled on his shirt.

“So..” Dean cleared his throat. “Male Vixen magic.”  
He still was looking firmly not at Sam.  
“Yup.” Sam pressed out, the knot in his stomach tightening again.  
“Little stronger than we thought.”  
“Yeah.” Sam agreed quietly.  
Dean suddenly looked up, directly at him. There was an expression of defiance on his face.  
“Well, the joke’s on him.”

For a few moments, Sam just stared at his brother in baffled confusion. He honest-to-God had no idea what to respond to that.  
Dean closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head.  
“Look, I’m not saying this is something I want to tell my grandchildren about. Or, you know, that I want to talk about at all. And I mean ever.”  
“Ok?”  
His brother raised a hand as if to stop any objections.  
“And yes. I know. Far, _far_ outside of our comfort zone. Obviously.”  
Instead of a reply, Sam swallowed, hoping Dean would take his silence as agreement. This was not the time to come clean about his _personal comfort zone_.  
“But we _did_ both kinda enjoy it, right?”

Sam stared dumbfounded at his brother, not believing his ears.  
Dean raised his eyebrows.  
“Because of the spell, I mean.” he added.  
“Right.” Sam nodded slowly. “Because of the spell.”  
If his brother was happy to believe that Sam had been under the spell as well, he’d take it. He felt a glimmer of hope rise up in him. Maybe, just maybe, they might walk away from this without Dean hating him.  
“I’m just saying. As far as curses and evil spells go, we’ve had worse. I mean, these things usually end with death and blood. Not with someone _getting laid_.”

Dean actually looked a little smug when he said ‘ _getting laid_ ’. And for some reason it made Sam’s heart swell up to have this smugness directed at him.  
“Right.” he managed a quick smile.

“Right. So, I guess... no harm done.” his brother shrugged and looked straight at him, waiting for his approval.  
“Yeah.”  
“Good.” He raised his eyebrows. “So we’re good?”  
“Yeah.” Sam gave Dean another brief smile, and quickly turned to grab his socks and sneakers. His secret was safe. He felt the knot in his stomach loosen.  
_Yes, we’re good._ _For now_.

He knew his brother well enough to recognize when he was compartmentalizing. Dean didn't know how to deal with this, so he had _decided_ to shrug it off.  
He didn't fool himself into believing that this would be the end of it. Things you wanted to forget had a nasty habit of coming back to haunt you. And his brother was a lot smarter than most people gave him credit for. Sooner or later Dean would come to see the holes in his logic. If Sam really had been under the spell too, he wouldn’t have had to tie him up.  
But for now he was more than happy to follow his brother's lead and _decide_ that they would be OK.

Dean pulled open the motel room door and cocked his head towards the parking lot.  
“Let’s go. Time to leave this town far behind us.”  
Sam snorted as he followed him outside, when he noticed the spring in Dean’s step. His brother was almost bouncing.  
“You seem in a surprisingly good mood.”  
“Actually, you know what? I _feel_ really good!” Dean declared, his voice excited.  
“You know, sort of like after having scored big time with a lady.”  
“Hey! Watch who you are calling a lady.” Sam protested.  
“Oh, you are such a girl.” Dean sniggered.  
“Screw you, Dean.”  
Sam made an annoyed face and pulled open the passenger door.  
“Bitch.” Dean muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Sam to hear.  
Sam rolled his eyes at him. But he felt a weight lifting from his chest. This bickering felt heavenly familiar. The uncomfortable tension between them was gone, at least for now. With a sigh of relief, he let himself fall into the seat.

DEAN’s POV  
Dean watched Sam disappear into the Impala and opened the driver side door. As he moved to get in, something in his back pocket poked him. Irritated he stood back up, fumbled for the object and was surprised to discover his cellphone. He didn’t remember putting it there, he preferred carrying it in his jacket. On a whim he unlocked the screen - and his jaw dropped in surprise.

The display showed a picture of Sam, tied to the armchair, legs sprawled wide, head thrown back in pleasure or agony, the tip of a butt plug just barely visible between his cheeks.  
Dean frowned. He must have been really out of it during the night. He didn’t even remember taking the photo.

His finger moved to the delete button, but then halted. He stared at Sam’s lean figure on the chair, his hands bound tightly over his head, his legs spread out wide, giving him access to everything... to do everything he liked... driving Sam mad with want and pleasure... he could almost hear his sweet whimpers and moans for more...    
Then, just for a tiny moment, his dick twitched.  
Dean blinked.

“Are you coming?” Sam’s voice from the inside of the car tore him from his stupor.  
With a decisive movement, Dean locked the cell phone’s screen again and put it into the inside pocket of his jacket.  
Where it was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this story, please take a moment to leave a comment. Reading comments always makes my day!
> 
> I hope no one is too disappointed that this story doesn't end with a happy ever after where Dean and Sam merrily explore just how much more than just brothers they really are.   
> I always intended this story to end on such an open note, open for all kinds of possibilities.
> 
> I know there are a handful of unanswered questions to deal with.   
> You know... where did the vixen go, where did Dean get the toys, when are they going to deal with the big fat pink elephant in the room - that sorta thing.   
> In my mind, this all makes sense, and I have answers for almost all of these, I just couldn't fit them into this story. Now I find myself with a collection of notes and wonder if I could turn them into a sorta second part. One that explains it all, brings everything to a proper ending and, well - more sexy times never hurt. Not sure if that will ever happen, but I just wanted everyone to know that I didn't leave those questions open by oversight, they all have a perfectly reasonable explanation.


End file.
